


Ain't It Dark Early?

by dancer_of_the_hellfire_rumba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer_of_the_hellfire_rumba/pseuds/dancer_of_the_hellfire_rumba
Summary: I didn't know a better way to tell him all that I felt. Didn't know a better way to show him I loved him.





	Ain't It Dark Early?

**Author's Note:**

> This one's intense. The gender of the reader doesn't matter. 
> 
> Title insp.: Star Treatment - Arctic Monkeys

I could stare forever, I was sure. 

He looked so God damn beautiful, staring ahead into the sunset, yellow and orange and pink sun rays affectionately caressing his face, drowning his eyes in color. He looked immersed in the fluffy, cotton candy clouds and the burning sky. I wondered what circled that big, troubled brain of his.

We had a lot of things in common, and I think we both got sentimental when it came to the end of yet another day. Another day rolling with the punches, another day continuing our fights, with monsters and our own demons, another day gone by grinding,  _ grinding _ away at ourselves. And at the end what was it all for? 

I wanted to distract myself from the heaviness in my brain and chest, but the hill was quiet and there were very few people around, all staring ahead at the sun, sinking under the city.   

I held his hand and stared down at it, tracing curves and edges with my finger tip, preferring to focus on Sam, Sam,  _ Sam, _ in lieu of dealing with myself and the world ahead of me. 

He seemed to sink into the uncomfortable, wooden bench, shoulders slowly shedding some of the weight off them when I touched him. It made me feel like my chest was too small for my heart. 

I didn't wanna leave. Probably ever. 

I turned to look at him, finding his attention on me instead of the sky. 

“Hey,” I told him, eyes searching his. His hand twitched in both of mine, seemingly holding himself back from moving. 

“Hey,” he replied, as quiet as I felt. The hairs on my arms stood up, my chest swelling with a wild, feral kind of affection and care and  _ love _ for this creature, so much like the sun and its flowers. 

The urge to curl myself up and become  _ one _ with Sam was so intense I had to take a deep breath to alleviate some of the pressure. I wanted to crawl inside him. To be as close as possible to have all of him touching all of me in every sense of touch the world had created. 

Was it weird? Was I too intense? Was I crazy? But most importantly, were his feelings at least half as intense as mine? Because then it wouldn't matter what I was. 

I scooted closer to him, pressed my side against his and looked down at our hands. My chest felt a little something like the burning sky in front of us. 

I needed him closer. 

I dropped his hand and hugged him, hugged him tight, watching as the loudest parts of me quietened in his touch. He helped me slide in his lap and hugged me back, arms curling around me and holding me tight against him, my curves molding to his edges, hearts loud against each other, barely separated by thin layers of skin and bone, nose buried somewhere in the nooks and crannies of my neck. 

My hand curled in his hair and I, too, nuzzled into him, gripped tightly. 

I didn't know a better way to tell him all that I felt. Didn't know a better way to show him I loved him. 


End file.
